A Long Morning Workout
by PerpleNerple
Summary: It's the early morning and Ashley wakes Shepard up with her loud music. As Shepard is about to confront Ashley however, he gets easily distracted and one thing leads to another...


**Well, this isn't my post-war story, I know. But, I am working on it and am planning on posting the first chapter after Christmas break! Now this story. I just wanted to do this cute one shot that maybe _one_ person will enjoy. I recently did Zumba and I could just imagine Ashley loving it. It's bad I know, but I thought it was pretty cool. Please review and I always welcome constructive criticism! Alright, hope this can make at least one person smile :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Music boomed through the stereo to fast paced dance music. Ashely Williams was dancing to a Zumba instructional video. It had been a couple years after the Reaper war. Ashley and Shepard had settled back on Earth in California, where Shepard was born.

The upbeat dance music vibrated throughout a comfortably sized beach house on the sandy shores of Southern California.

Ashley focused on the video closely, following each move the instructor displayed. She vigorously danced, enjoying the rush of the music and immediacy of the movements.

Shepard woke in a jolt from the loud music Ashley was exercising to.

He frowned, knowing he wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. He turned his head to the orange alarm clock on his nightstand. It read: _5:04 AM Standard Earth time._

He sighed and looked to his left to see an empty side of the bed.

_Well, I guess I'll see what she's up to now_.

He looked to his right again, but instead to look through a sliding door. He saw a beautiful view of the ocean, sunlight already illuminating over the roaring waves and golden sand. He smiled to himself despite the distracting fast music playing in the background.

He sat up and stretched his arms and back. It was quite chilly in the morning since he had his shirt off. He decided to leave it off as Ashley might like the view. He smirked to himself as spicy memories of their night before, and many nights of the past played through his mind.

_Enough reminiscing, I wanna see what Ash is doing_.

He got out of the covers and walked through the hallways toward the increasingly loud music vibrating through the walls.

Shepard stepped through the doorway leading to a spacious living room. The ceiling was curved and towered high, the walls were an eggshell white, and there was light brown hardwood flooring layered on the ground. Coffee brown tiles surrounded the perimeter of the kitchen. Black marble tops were on top of wooden cabinets. The leather couches Shepard and Ashley owned were pushed to the perimeter of the room. A huge holographic tv was mounted on the huge wall, displaying a Zumba video.

And lastly, Ashley was still moving to the beat. Shepard froze in his position as his eyes finally landed on her body.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Ashley's movements mesmerized Shepard. The way she moved her hips to the beat, her sweat falling down the curve of her perfect torso, her hands were placed seductively above her head, as if calling Shepard's hands to grip the back of her waste. Shepard stared in awe and simply observed the sexy, messy scene in front of him.

The rhythm of Latin music only enhanced her movements. Shepard could have sworn she was a professional dancer or something.

The fact that she was only wearing a sports bra and short sport shorts was even more distracting. He felt turned on, more than usual this morning.

Suddenly Ashley stopped and wiped her forehead, breathing quickly in and out. The music was still pounding and she bobbed her head to the music as she made her way to the bar part of the kitchen, that was facing the living room.

She turned the volume of the music down and took a swig of water. She jolted as she felt Shepard's masculine arms surround her waist. She sighed in relief, thanking God she didn't perform any number of ju jitzu moves her sister had taught her for 'from behind' enemies.

Shepard felt her wet waist, uncaring of the layer of sweat glossing over Ashley's body. He inhaled her scent and kissed her cheek.

Ashley melted into his chest, bare skin to skin. His chiseled abs to her curved, wet back.

"Ash.."

"Hmm?" Ashley smiled as her eyes closed, enjoying the small kisses Shepard was laying on her neck.

"You look so sexy sweaty and exercising like that.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Ashley suddenly whirled around to face Shepard, still in his grasp.

"Well, that's what Zumba'll do. I'm sweating like a pig." Ashley looked down over her body.

"First of all, you're sweating like a damn normal human being."

At that Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled at Shepard.

"Secondly, so Zumba was that exercise video then?"

Ashley nodded,"Yep, and the music was even made by the company. The guy who created it came from Columbia or something."

She took another swig of water. Shepard nodded in wonder.

"No wonder the music sounded Latin."

"That's one of the reasons I like it. It's... spicy." She smirked and moved her shoulders seductively at that last word.

"Oh it was spicy alright. The way you moved your body to the beat... it was amazing. Like you've done it professionally or something. Maybe you have some Latina blood in you after all." Shepard laughed.

"I actually do have a little Latin in me! From my dad's side. I guess it explains this butt of mine you seem so fond of."

"Hmph. Yeah, also your big personality, your short temper, your pride, I could go on."

Ashley hit his bare chest, earning a loud smack.

Shepard clutched where she hit with an exaggerated pout.

"That is just who I am." Ashley closed her eyes and lifted her chin up pridefully.

Shepard hugged her waist closer to his,"I know, I know. And I love you for it. Everything about you. I would change nothing." The last sentence came out with a husky, lowered tone.

Ashley smiled lovingly. She eyed Shepard's lips before pressing her own to them. He smiled at the soothing, wet feeling of her luscious lips he loved so much.

Ashley let her hands roam Shepard's almost naked body, feeling down his chest, down his stomach, then around to his behind. She squeezed it, earning a small grunt from Shepard.

"God I love your ass Liam," she whispered under their kiss.

"I love _your_ ass Ash.."

Ashley suddenly started laughing,"That was such a cheesy reply Shepard!"

Shepard rolled his eyes,"But I _do_ love your ass Ash!"

Ashley calmed down from laughing,"My God, that's not the point babe."

"Com'on, can we get back to kissing now?" The last word was muffled as Shepard pulled Ashley closer to his body and smothered his head into Ashley's neck.

Ashley let out a breath of pleasure.

"You know what'd be spicier than dancing to Zumba?"

"What's that?" Shepard replied in another muffle.

Ashley whispered into his ear,"Sex on this counter." She nibbled his earlobe playfully. At that, Shepard stopped snuggling her neck.

"And plus," Ashley jumped onto the counter in one quick movement,"I'm already warmed up." She sat straight up and pulled Shepard close to her. The countertop was low enough so that his waist was level to hers.

Ashley started teasing the hem of Shepard's boxers. He gripped the back of Ashley's head and firmly kissed her. He then moved his hands down to the middle of her torso, where the end of her sports bra was.

He lifted it up and over her head to reveal perfect, round breasts. Shepard kissed her neck, then chest, and between her breasts.

Ashley smiled and ran her hand down to Shepard's boxers, finally pulling them down.

Their whole morning was filled with fiery lovemaking. Shepard was breathing heavily and resting his head on Ashley's chest as they had just finished another round of sex.

"That was definitely some spicy sex Ash."

Ashley sighed in satisfaction,"Definitely. Hey, how about some warm coffee?"

She smiled and stroked the back of his head.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Review?**


End file.
